An existing self-luminous LED TV is a display device product emerged with recent development of LED display technology, and a high definition self-luminous LED display screen, which is able to implement functions including an extremely short distance, a high physical resolution and so on and has strong color performance and obviously superior grey scale and contrast, is absolutely applicable to displaying signals and images of various forms of video interfaces. However, a video interface of the existing LED TV is in a single form, and a received TV signal is displayed on the LED display screen directly, thereby resulting in poor effect of a display image as well as poor visual effect of a user.
Specifically, an LED display technology in the past, which mainly emerged in a form of a display screen, generally applies an access form of a single video interface (such as a Video Graphics Array (VGA) and a Digital Visual Interface (DVI)), and displays an accessed TV signal on the display screen directly without any processing. In other words, the existing LED TV only serves as a display screen in most cases, but does not serve as a TV and an image is displayed in poor quality.
At present, there is no effective solution yet for the problem in the prior art that an LED can only display a TV signal of a single mode.